If you give an Avatar some Cactus Juice
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when the avatar is given cactus juice? Does it have the same affects on the avatar as the normal people, or could the affect be a bit more messy? Read to find out. Dont forget to review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. This is a one shot. Please read and review. No flames. Thank you.**

* * *

Sokka ran, with his hand tightly around Aang's wrist, dragging him along. Aang had by now given up at escaping Sokka's clutches. So far, they'd passed a fruit market, and a jewelry stand. Aang was growing tired of this game. He dug his feet hard into the dirt, making Sokka struggle to pull him along.

Annoyed at Aang's resistance, he turned around sharply. "What gives, man?"

Aang looked Sokka strangely, not saying anything.

Pulling on his wrist, he whined "Come on, Aang."

He shook his head, "Not until you tell me where you're dragging me!"

"I can't tell you." whispered Sokka, "It's a surprise!"

Crossing his arms, he said "Then, I guess I can't go."

Sokka sighed, "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

Biting his lower lip, he looked down. "Of course, I do."

He pulled on his wrist again, "Then come on!"

Not having enough time to dig his feet against the dirt ground again, he was dragged away by a very eager Sokka. Aang sighed, but didn't say anything. Sokka came to a stop in front of a brown wooden door.

"There it is." whispered Sokka.

Aang looked, "What is this place?"

Ignoring his question, Sokka pulled Aang inside. Aang let out a small yelp of surprised but knowing Sokka, he probably should have seen the whole thing coming. Once again, Sokka came to a stop. He begun to talk, but he wasn't speaking to Aang.

A lady in a black and white uniform smiled at Sokka, "My loyal customer Sokka, and I see you brought a friend this time." she grinned, "What can I get you boys?"

Sokka lightly drummed his fingers against his chin lightly, and said "Well, I heard that today's special, is buy one cactus juice and get the other one free. Am I correct?"

The lady nodded, "That's correct!" she said, "So you both want cactus juice?"

Aang opened his mouth to protest but Sokka placed his hand on his mouth, shutting him.

Sokka nodded, "Yes, we both want some cactus juice."

The lady chuckled, "Alright, two cactus juices coming up!"

The lady went into the back, and with a big knife cut two desert cactuses. She poured them in a cup, and placed a lemon on the edge of each cup. She went back towards the front with the drinks in both her hands.

She handed them each their drinks and said "That'd be one gold piece."

Sokka nodded, and dug out a gold coin from his pockets. He placed it in the lady's waiting hands.

Smirking at the new gold piece, she exclaimed "You boys enjoy your drinks."

"We will!" said Sokka.

"Thanks…" Aang grumbled.

At the table, Aang and Sokka sat down. Aang frowned at Sokka. Sokka looked up in confusion.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"You could have let me ordered." said Aang.

"But that would have cost me an extra gold piece, and besides you'll love cactus juice." he insisted.

Aang looked at his drink, "I don't know. I heard from Katara that the last time you drank this stuff, it did crazy things to you…"

Sokka sighed, "But the crazy things wear off after a while and besides the crazy things it does is fun!" he exclaimed stretching out the "UN" sound in the word "FUN".

Aang looked at his drink once more, "Oh, alright. I guess, I'll give it a try." he placed his mouth on the cup and took a small sip. His eyes widen, they whirled around like a whirl pool and highlighted a darker color.

"See, I told you'd like it" Sokka said, smiling.

Aang looked up from his drink, and frowned.

"What didn't you like it?" asked Sokka, unaware that Aang wasn't seeing him.

Aang stood up and took a step back.

Worried, Sokka asked "Aang, what are you doing?"

Aang's hands went up and down, air bending Sokka out of his chair. Sokka fell backwards with his chair falling after him.

"Aang!" yelled Sokka, flabbergasted. He stood and dusted off his clothes, "What are you doing!"

Deep inside, Sokka knew that this was just the cactus juice at work but he still didn't like Aang fighting him. He gasped as he saw Aang's arrows and eyes start to glow a bright white. He backed up, now scared for his life. He continued to walk backwards until his back came in contact with a metal wall.

"Damn!" Sokka cursed to himself, "What I get myself into…" He quickly ducked as fire came his way, almost hitting him. He sniffed something. It smelled like smoke, like burning. Sokka's eyes widen, and he screamed. He quickly grabbed a pitcher from a table and poured it on his head, putting out the fire that was in his hair. He sighed with relief until he heard screaming. He quickly scanned the area for the screaming, and saw Aang attacking a group of girl scouts.

He rushed towards them. "Aang!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing!" Sokka looked at the girl scouts that were shivering in fright. He knelt down to the nearest girl and commanded "I think you'd better go away from him."

"All we did was ask him if would like to buy a box of mint cookies." the girl said but nodded and begun to leave, but stopped at the sound of Sokka's voice.

"Wait, cookies?" he said, "I'll have three boxes please!"

The girls handed him three boxes of mint cookies, "That'll be copper pieces."

Sokka nodded and handed them three copper pieces, and then the girls quickly fled away, snickering.

Sokka bit down into the cookie, only to spit what he bit out. "Gross! They don't taste anything like mint!" he wiped his tongue with his hand, "If anything, they taste like….frogs…ugh!" He exclaimed, his eyes going to the back of his head as he fainted from disgust.

Two or three hours later, Sokka opened his eyes. He groaned, confused at first. Quickly coming to realization, he jumped up. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Sokka turned around, looking everywhere in the place. The place was a mess; it looked like a hell broke loose. Tables were flipped; dishes were shattered in pieces on the ground. A puddle of water flooded the kitchen; the walls which were made of stone had huge holes. At first, he didn't see Aang, so he began to worry that he had grown bored with this place and left. That was until his eyes landed on the boy beside him that was just waking up.

Kneeling down, he whispered "Aang?"

Aang opened his eyes, and whispered "Sokka?"

"Yes?" replied Sokka.

"I need to tell you something." he whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Come closer…" Aang whispered softly.

Doing as he asked, Sokka came closer to Aang. "What is it, Aang?" He then yelped when Aang grasped the edge of his shirt.

"Don't ever give me cactus juice again!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Sokka laughed nervously, "What a mess…" he said hoping to change the subject but didn't realize his mistake until afterwards.

"Yeah," Aang got up, "It is a mess, and you're going to clean it up!" he said and started to walk out.

"Wait, you can't go!" Sokka yelled, "It's your mess, too. It'll take forever to clean this all up!"

"Then I guess you better start cleaning" he said and left.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Was it different in any way than the other stories about giving Aang cactus juice? Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


End file.
